wikittykrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Krew
The Kitty Krew are a crew on Newgrounds mostly known for spam and short simple movies and conflict with other crews. They nevertheless have hundreds of movies through judgment, usually with the marker KK in square brackets before the title of the movie. The Kitty Krew use a number of different intros including Big Fuzzy Kitten's pic of a wet kitten. History The Kitty Krew was formed July 17, 2006 by BigFuzzyKitten, Seel and Lasse. They started out by submitting short submissions and snowballed quickly so that the KK mark was appearing daily in 2006. They created their own website and despite immediately getting into rivalry with other groups, seemed set to stay. Arguments, including accusations of hacking each others sites, were rife on the BBS, however the Kitty Krew drifted apart for a while, appeared to have vanished from Newgrounds. In the May of 2010, however, many new movies began to appear under the Kitty Krew banner. On May 9, the Kitty Krew profile was relabled the official account, and made its first news post in about three years, announcing that the crew was still going strong.http://kittykrew.newgrounds.com/news/post/469636 Founder Members BigFuzzyKitten, Seel and Lasse were the co-founders of the crew. BFK's Userpage Lasse's Userpage Seel's Userpage Further members include: SAK Clock-Ninja KGB Mike WackyAnimation Chewy2007 Current Administration *WackyAnimation *Chewy2007 *Magyar *The Wade Brigade *AlexQuit July 04, 2010, 3:34 WackyAnimation also serves as webmaster. Kitty Krew Awards Free Hentai Sexy Hot Tom: Turd of the Week - 09/25/2006. This was the Kitty Krew's first ever turd of the Week. Catnip 7: Love: Turd of the Week - 10/11/2006. The Kitty Krew didn't expect this to win turd of the week, due to the relatively decent quality, but Newgrounds voters at the time were voting very low on Kitty Krew submissions, presumably either because they felt spite towards the crew or becuase they assumed without looking that the movies would be poor. Hej Kanin: Underdog of the Week - 10/25/2006. This was the Kitty Krew's first ever Underdog of the week. It mainly featured the Kitty Krew members attacking the Uzi Union and claiming they were the better crew. undress a hentai slut: Turd of the Week – 01/24/2007. This flash was special to BigFuzzyKitten. He submitted it before he created the Kitty Krew and it got blammed. Months later when he created the Kitty Krew, he resubmitted it and it passed judgement. Digimon Lesbians: Turd of the Week – 01/31/2007. This was SAK's parody of the show Digimon. The flash starts out official looking, but it turns into a bunch of tweens and screaming noises. Valentine's Day Collab: Turd of the Week – 02/21/2007. This flash features 3 Valentine's parody flashes made by BFK, Kenny and SAK. Tom chose to put this on the front page which resulted in this winning Turd. catchy title: Turd of the Week – 02/28/2007. A simple flash by BFK featuring 50 cent, a popular musician. BLT HENTAI DRESSUP 3: Turd of the Week – 03/07/2007. Another flash by BFK where you get to dress up a toaster who was a big penis. Pico 2: Underdog of the Week – 03/21/2007. BFK submitted this when Newgrounds was looking forward to the release of Pico 2. It was actually a movie about the Powerpuff Girls. totw: Turd of the Week – 04/18/2007. A flash featuring black people. The Fag 15: Turd of the Week – 06/13/2007. This series was created by Charcoal125. This was supposed to be the last episode of the series, so he was happy when this won turd of the week. Spongebob Scat Fest!: Underdog of the Week – 06/20/2007. This features Spongebob and Patrick showering in human waste. Spongebob Erection HENTAI: Turd of the Week – 08/15/2007. Another flash by BFK featuring Spongebob Hentai. Hentai Lesbian Pussy Lick: Turd of the Week – 09/05/2007. A fun flash that tricked people into thinking it was lesbian hentai. Instead of lesbian hentai, this flash is a slow intro and a yellow cat with a SP audio clip. Tom Fulp Kills Kitty Krew: Underdog of the Week – 10/03/2007. This was when Tom Fulp accidentally deleted 100+ KK submissions. spongebob n hitler hentai: Underdog of the Week – 03/26/2008. A collab that won Underdog. Featuring both Hitler and Spongebob hentai. Optimize your Flash: Daily 5th Place – 04/07/2008. The Kitty Krew's first Daily award! Made by 321. This flash shows you how to do some neat things on flash. A Microsoft Carol: Daily 5th Place – 07/05/2008. Another Daily award, this time gotten by BFK. Guess Who's back!!: Underdog of the Week – 07/28/2009. A collab by the Kitty Krew members. The Kitty Krew returned after a long hiatus and wanted to show Newgrounds that they are back and active. Super BFK Music Video: Underdog of the Week – 06/16/2010. A music video starring Big Fuzzy Kitten. BigFuzzyKitten Confusion Although many of the earlier flashes featured BigFuzzyKitten, he was always intended as a mascot. The true owner of this account was Kes, however the difference was not clear to viewers on Newgrounds. As BigFuzzyKitten was seen by many as the Kitty Krew's main account, once Kes started drifting from the site it became an issue to keep everything controlled under one account. As a result, the account KittyKrew became a shared account between the Kitty Krew's admins. Some people even consider this new account to be their "new mascot". Kitty Krew Portrayed in Movies and Games The Krew have been portrayed in a number of movies, most notably in House of 1000 Cats, winner of Pico Day 2008 and the popular Newgrounds game, Portal Defenders . Also Stop the Kittens in 2010. Links *The Kitty Krew's official site *The Kitty Krew- Rabbitkitty's temporary site from Feb 2010 *Kitty Seckings Collab